Corporal Punishment
by lunatrancy
Summary: A random school AU where Eren is an unruly student and his teacher, Levi, has a firm talk with him. Nothing explicit, but rated M to be on the safe side because there's spanking. Lots and lots of office desk spanking.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Eren flopped into the chair and folded his arms. He huffed and looked across the desk at his teacher. Levi was practically glaring at him from over the top of his cup of tea. Eren rubbed his bruised cheek.

"So what happened, exactly, to land you in my office _again_, Jaeger?"

Eren dropped his hand. "It wasn't my fault! Jean started it this time, I sear."

Levi took another sip of his tea, unmoved.

"What happened?"

"He hit me! And I hit him back."

"Because he pissed you off?"

"YES!"

"No," Levi said, setting his glass down. He adjusted his suit and got to his feet. "Because you're a shitty little brat in serious need of some proper punishment."

Eren shuddered and sank into his chair. Levi wasn't tall, even with shoes on he was shorter than everyone at the school. But even at his height, he was intimidating. Eren looked up at him (ironically, yes) as Levi leaned against his desk.

Levi stared down at Eren, arms folded across his chest down. His legs were crossed at his ankles and his expression had not changed. Eren swallowed hard.

"Sir?"

"I believe the greatest form of punishment," Levi said, reaching on to his desk and picking up a ruler, "is _corporal_ punishment. Bend over, Jaeger."

_Was he serious?_

Eren thought his teacher was joking; but he knew Levi never joked. And his expression definitely wasn't a joking one. Eren pushed himself out of the chair, turned and bent over. He rolled his eyes but a sharp tug on his arm quickly let him know he was in no position to get sassy.

He was thrown over the desk, papers and pencils flying. He was flat on his stomach, his long legs against the front of the desk, making him arch his back and keep his ass in the air.

Without warning, his teacher pulled on the ruler and let it slap against his rear. Eren winced at the initial shock, but his trousers kept back most of the pain.

"I bet you think it's easy, don't you, brat? You come in here, get yelled out and get a little spanking for acting like a stupid shit in the courtyard," Levi mused. Eren tapped his fingers and felt a firm hand in his hair. "Take them off."

"W-What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

Eren felt his cheeks light up red. He looked around at Levi, who was still giving him the same, hard stare. With trembling hands, Eren reached down. He unbuckled his belt and pants, pushing them down over his hips. He let them fall and let his hands trail back up to his sides.

Levi pulled away and snatched his boxers down, letting them pile around Eren's ankles with his pants. The cool air hit Eren's naked skin and he bit his lip, feeling awful. Exposed. It was unfair.

"Now then," Levi said, tapping the ruler to the top of Eren's rear. "I believe your lesson can be better learned this way."

Eren heard the sound of wood being pulled and then felt the hard slap against his skin. The pain rang throughout his body and he let out a small whimper of surprise. He shot up and Levi pushed him back down. Out of reflex, Eren put his hands over his ass for protection.

"Move your hands, Jaeger," Levi said firmly.

Eren hesitated but a light slap on his hands made him reconsider. He moved his hands and grabbed the edge of the desk in front of his face. He bit his lip as Levi tugged back the ruler and hit him again.

And again. _And again_.

Red marks swelled along Eren's ass and legs. Pain was erupting up and down his legs and to his toes. The whimpers of pain were slowly turning to muffled moans of pleasure as Eren felt a tight knot in his stomach.

"You're a shitty little student. A brat who thinks he's so fucking tough. But here you are, bent over my desk and whining like a pathetic bitch," Levi said.

Eren _knew_ it was wrong. On so many levels. This was a punishment, _nothing more_. Levi was his teacher, _nothing more_. But his body was reacting and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Getting beat up by a classmate and coming here to get your ass whipped," Levi continued, hitting him again. "You must like it, you masochistic little shit."

Eren wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, linking his fingers.

"Well? Do you like it? Do you like your teacher spanking you?"

"N-No sir." That was a lie. But Levi couldn't see his face. Or the bold erection between his legs.

"No sir, what?"

"No sir I…I don't like you spanking me," Eren panted.

Levi hit him again. "Then you'll think about what you're doing the next time you get into a fight, right?"

"Yes sir!" Eren cried.

Levi took a step back. "Good. Now pull up your fucking pants, you little dog."

Eren quickly pushed away from the desk, dropping to his knees and grabbing his pants and underwear. Before Levi could see how turned on he was, Eren adjusted himself. He tucked in his shirt and turned around, his face flushed. Levi took a step close to him—dangerously close—and pressed the ruler end to Eren's chin.

"Now, run along and be a good little schoolboy," Levi purred, tangling his finger around Eren's tie. "And try to stay out of my fucking office for a week."

"Yes sir," Eren breathed, nodding. Levi pulled back and spun out of Eren's reach.

"Get out."

Eren grabbed his backpack and books as quickly as his sore legs would allow. He staggered out of Levi's office, trying his best to walk upright and as normal as possible.

He was sure that was a firm lesson he wouldn't forget for a long time.


End file.
